The Oathkeeper
by Eternamente
Summary: Resting for a little while in Twilight Town, Sora is reminded of Kairi by way of the Oathkeeper keyblade.


**From Eternamente -- **_Hope you enjoy this one-shot. I keep writing one-shots lately. Anyway, this takes place just after Sora regains Oathkeeper during his second trip to Twilight Town. Rather than board the gummi ship right away, I decided to have him rest in Twilight Town for a bit longer to do a bit of contemplating. The idea for the story is about Sora's thoughts and feelings about the Oathkeeper keyblade, and how much it reminds him of Kairi._

_Normally I write yaoi stories based on Riku/Sora, but I honestly enjoy writing some true-to-game-storyline stories as well. Delving into the emotions behind the actions carried out in game is fun. Anyway, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer -- **_Sora, Kingdom Hearts, and all that sweet et cetera belong to Disney/Square Enix. Sora is totally my own though. Seriously. Okay, he's not, but I borrow him a lot. So, I claim artistic ownership, or something like that. And rights to cuddle. Anywho…_

--------------

**The Oathkeeper**

Kairi.

The name flittered through Sora's mind. Her name, her face, her voice, her laugh, her smile. The memories of her were all that kept him sane as he traveled from world to world, defeating Heartless and Nobody alike. He was destined to protect the worlds from devastation, and yet he was the one being devastated. His best friend, Riku, was missing out in the worlds somewhere, and that mystery hurt his heart. He knew Kairi was safe back home on Destiny Islands, but oh how his heart ached to be with her again. To hug her and hold her and be told that everything was alright again.

He sat on the clock tower of Twilight Town's station. For some strange reason this act seemed familiar to him, despite him never climbing up here before. His friends in this world, Hayner and his gang, had gone off with his traveling companions and teammates, Donald and Goofy. One of Hayner's friends, Olette, had picked up on Sora's sullenness and had managed to give Sora some alone time to think. And so Sora sat on the clock tower, just thinking and pondering everything.

He pulled out the keychain he had remembered owning earlier. It was a beautiful charm made from Thalassa shells gathered from the shores of the Islands. He held it in his hands and recalled when she gave him this very one while in Traverse Town some year and time ago.

"_It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me!"_

"_Don't worry. I will."_

He smiled as he recalled her sitting on the raft he and Riku were building, her hands busying themselves as they created this charm. She had told him that the charm was used by sailors to ensure a safe voyage. And so far, Sora's voyage had been safe. The charm was working, in a weird and twisted fashion. He was safe, however he was far from home where Kairi was waiting. And Riku's whereabouts were a mystery. He shook his head and sighed.

When Kairi had given him the charm, he realized he could attach it to his keyblade to form a new version of it. Every now and again he would come across new and unique key chains to transform his Kingdom Key into a more powerful version. And each new version had it's own unique abilities and attributes to his own power. When Kairi had first given him the charm, he had summoned Oathkeeper with it. He had marveled at the beauty of the ivory-colored keyblade the first time. The hilt seemed to imitate an angel's wings, and the blade itself came out as two separate bars. The tip formed a golden heart as it merged into they keyway, which seemed to explode in a flourish of pastel colors to form a star shape. At the time the Oathkeeper seemed to give him a considerable boost to his magic abilities and strength. This time, it took on a different attribute, which he assumed must have something to do with his new clothes granted by the three good fairies in Yen Sid's tower. When he summoned Oathkeeper now, his clothes tingled slightly as if the keyblade's power was being absorbed into the clothes themselves. Sora could sense that the Oathkeeper would help maintain the different forms he had discovered along the way, as well as any other new forms he might come across.

"I'll bet you never thought your charm could help me this much, Kairi," Sora mused as he smiled at the charm in his hand. He then summoned his keyblade and attached the Thalassa to the pommel. Instantly the keyblade flashed a brilliant white and he held Oathkeeper in his hands. Once again his clothing tingled slightly upon the summoning, and he shuddered at the sensation.

He held the keyblade far out to take in it's beauty. Slender and elegant, but powerful and determined. Sora nodded as he connected those ideas to Kairi. When he had found her in the castle of Hallow Bastion he could sense that she regardless of her condition, she was determined not to let Xehanort's Heartless win the battle. After giving up his own heart to save her, she was determined to keep his memory alive.

"_I didn't want to just forget about you, Sora. I couldn't."_

He recalled her words after they had reunited, a bit after she had willed him to transform back from a Heartless. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he recalled the horror of becoming a Heartless. The darkness swallowing him. Forgetting his friends, family, who he was, and everything that mattered. But even as a Heartless he had followed Kairi, because he felt a strong connection to her. And ultimately she saved him after realizing it was still him all along.

"Kairi, you keep saving me. And you're safe now," Sora thought out loud as he dismissed Oathkeeper and then held the charm tightly. "I made a promise to you to return this. And I will. I just need more time to find Riku, and then we'll be together again." He got up and sighed. "I promise, we'll be together again soon."

Sora then headed down the tower and out to search for his teammates. They had a long road ahead of them, and if he wanted Riku back and to be back in Kairi's arms sometime soon, they'd have to get going.

------

Elsewhere Kairi sat in the corner of a dungeon within the Organization's stronghold, The Castle That Never Was. After a year of separation, her hair was longer and more polished, and she was taller than Sora would remember. But she knew that once they were together again, he'd recognize her. She sighed as she looked around the room. It was white, drab, and unexciting. She had allowed Axel to coax her into jumping through a portal of darkness, and her misadventures eventually landed her in Saïx's clutches. She now sat glumly in her cell as she waited in hope for Sora's arrival. She knew he'd come. He made a promise to her, and the two have an unbreakable bond, despite being worlds apart.

"He still has my lucky charm. I know he's safe," she thought out loud.

She leaned against the wall and tried to get some rest. Once Sora arrived to confront the people who held her captive, she knew she was in for an exciting ride.

------

"_Kairi," a younger version of Sora called out to Kairi as the two stood on separate worlds as they regained their existence. They held each other by the hand tightly. "Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

"_I know you will!" she cried out as they lost their grip from each other. As the worlds began to be recreated, she watched sadly as her best friend and perhaps greatest companion disappeared from her sight into the twilight sky._

"_I'll be waiting," she called out softly._

* * *

_Review and such! Thanks for reading._


End file.
